


A Slime Pie Romance

by terminallyHyper



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluffy fluff fluff fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 17:31:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terminallyHyper/pseuds/terminallyHyper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>uh okay this is a fluff one-shot for pbnj. its reaaaalllly short and bluh but cute i think, well in my opinion, just comment if you like~</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Slime Pie Romance

**Author's Note:**

> no hate please, its hurtful and unnessesary

*hOnK :o)* 

 

Your name is Tavros Nitram. You’re 7 sweeps old, very shy, with little self esteem. You like fantasy games, chicken nuggets, and Gamzee, your best bro. He’s always been your friend, and you love rapping with him. You are currently helping Gamzee make Sopur slime pie, and you don’t like it, but you just like spending time with him.

 

“Over here Tavbro, the motherfuckin' slime is ready!” Gamzee says, gesturing for you to come to him. You nod and roll your wheel chair over to bring the pie tin to him, setting it on the counter.

 

“Here you,uh, go Gamzee.” You say, voice scratchy like always. He gives you one of his clowny grins and pours the sopur slime into the tin.

 

“Should be done in an hour, bro.” He tells you, sitting on the back of your chair with his legs over your shoulders. You love how he uses less curse words around you, it makes you feel special. 

 

“Uh, okay Gamzee.” You say, leaning your head against his right thigh. He starts running his fingers through your hair; you can always be happy around Gamzee, because if you’re not rapping or baking sopur pie, you’re sitting like this, peaceful and relaxed. 

 

“Hey, Tavbro?” Gamzee says, leaning over your head to look at you upside down. 

 

“Uh, yeah Gamzee?” You say back, looking up into his purple eyes. He seems to hesitate a second, then suddenly you feel his lips pressed against yours. You’re sure you turned several shades of red, completely embarrassed and, oddly happy.

 

You begin to work your lips in sync with his, savoring the moment. When Gamzee pulls back, he sits at the kitchen table and picks you up out of your wheel chair, sitting you on his lap. 

 

“Tavbro, I motherfuckin' love you man.” Gamzee says, grinning his goofy clown grin. You smile and hug him tight, your arms wrapped around his neck. You feel his wrap around your waist, then his soft hair against your neck, you know he’s rested his head on your shoulder. With gentle fingers, you begin to run your fingers through his hair, loving how soft it is.

 

“I, uh,feel the same Gamzee.” You say softly, letting him turn your face to him. He presses his lips to your again, and you instantly kiss him back, the soft skin, the taste, and the feel of them on yours starts to become addictive after a little while, so you pull back enough to rest your forehead against his.

 

“Tavbro, be with me?” He asks, purple eyes gazing into your orange ones. You give a shy nod and let him kiss you again, murmuring against his lips only one word. “Yes.”

 

*uH,,,hONK }:o)*

 

 

 

 

/shot/ (okay this was so corny and cheesyXD)

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! :D


End file.
